4-leg Turret
by Fireworksafterdawn
Summary: Alice Sharrone is Chell's new daughter. But when Chell refuses to ever talk about Aperture to her daughter, Alice goes off to find out for herself what is it. But things take a grim turn. Will ALiCE ever escape this hellhole with the help of mysterious unknown cores and killer turrets? (OCs needed cover art is finally done! :D)
1. The Transfer

Chapter 1: The Transfer

**Author's Note: 'Ello people of the insane planet we call Earth! This is my first portal fanfic so PLEASE no rude flames. They will be used for marshmellows. :3**

**Anyway, I own Alice Sharrone/ALiCE. But I do NOT own the amazing game of portal but if I did own it nothing would really change to be bluntly honest.**

**I'll need some OCs for this story. NO ANDROID PEOPLE THANK YOU. They have to be a pre-made invention of Aperture. Like here are some examples, a personality core, a turret, or maybe something similar to P-Body and ATLAS. The OC form will be at the bottom of the chappy. And it'd be really helpful if I could PM you if I've accepted your OC. Thanks. :D**

I slowly walked through a field by myself with a duffle bag slung over my shoulder

Why didn't my mom ever talk about it? She always told me to go to my room whenever I asked about that place. She'd get all teary eyed and then she'd hug a grey dusty cube with hearts on it. I mean, sure it was a pretty stupid idea to go out into the middle of nowhere to a place that may or may not exsist. But I just had to see.

I slowly walked up to an old shack in the middle of the wheat field. The door was made of metal and the shack itself was wood. The door had a large valve on it so I could open it. I dropped my bag on the ground and grasped my hands on the valve and twisted it as hard as I possibly could. It immediatly swung open and moved my bag and slammed me to the side.

I gasped and then stood up rubbing my head. Groaning, I slowly looked behind the door and saw an elevator leading down. I stared at it. I looked closely at it and saw a vertical logo in it.

Aperture science. This is it. This is the place my mother refused to tell me about.

Picking up my bag, I crept into the elevator. It closed quickly and slowly brought me down into the depths of Aperture. I was shuddering. What made my mom never want to talk about it? Was it really that scary? Really that terrifying?

Then the elevator just stopped. It opened and I slowly stepped out. I looked back to see the elevator immediatly retreat down into a lens. Then I turned back to face a giant robot.

I wasn't even as big as it's head! It's large yellow-orange optic was narrowed at me and her chassis was hung suspended from the ceiling. I stared at the giant machine. This has to be what she was afriad of. This... this robot.

"Hello lunatic." It purred, "I thought I specifically told you not to come back sixteen years ago. But here you are, here again."

I blinked and replied softly, "I'm not quite sure what you mean. I've never met you in my life and I'm only fourteen."

"So you're no longer mute." It went on, "how touching. Well, as long as your here, we can test. Just a little more perhaps."

"I'm not who you think I am." I muttered calmly, "my name is Alice Sharrone."

Then the machine stared at me. Then the shudders in it's eye formed to make a strong sarcastic smile. "Oh, you look so much like her though. Not Chell Johnson then. So, then you're the lunatic's offspring."

I stared in shock at the computer, "Chell, yes. That is her name. My mother's name is Chell. But then she got married to Richard Sharrone and then had me." I felt a little dumb, actually. Having to state who's my parents.

"Well, you're already here." It purred, "we can put you through some testing. But I got an even better idea. There's something I've always wanted to try with my turrets. See if I could make them mobile. But of course, I will explain more. In the meantime, just do what I say little lunatic. It'll make things so much easier." A moment later, a claw decended from the ceiling and without warning, it grabbed the scruff of my shirt. I dropped my bag and kicked and screamed.

The claw held pretty tightly though. It slowly risen me to the top of the room and led me into the darkness. I kicked and made a fuss trying in vain attempt to escape. Then it suddenly dropped me. I yelled as I hit the hard stoney floor. Then I heard that horrible robot's voice again in the darkness; "Blue, Orange, get that human strapped down." I jumped up when I heard a few chirps come from nowhere. A click whirring mechanical noise like from another language. The robot sighed. "Yes, Orange. Your night vision is on."

As soon as the robot said that, I felt a metal hand grasp one shoulder and a moment later an even stronger one grabbed my other shoulder and began to drag me.

"Let me go!" I screamed angrily. The two creatures didn't respond. All they did was chirp to each other a little more. A moment later, they both plopped me down harshly on some bed or something. Then they forced my arms down and strapped then down quickly and efficiantly.

The robot over the intercom chuckled venomously, "_Alice Sharrone,_ you are going to be the first human to become a mobile turret through mind exchange. If you live that is."

Lights blared my vision for a moment before I adjusted. I was in a stoney room with machines and computers lining the walls. They flickered to life and I screamed when I saw two robots in front of me. One was spherical with a dark blue eye and had a more muscled build. It's companion was a taller more feminine shaped robot with an orange optic. They both stared at me in wonderment.

"Blue, connect those cords to the human on her forhead, elbow crook, and temple."

The spherical robot stared at the cords and needles and scratched it's head.

The voice groaned, "I'll do it myself, you marshmellows."

A claw decended from the ceiling again and delicatly grabbed the needles and poked them into my temple and elbow. I hissed in pain and cursed under my breath.

"Orange, you get the mobile turret in the corner of the room and place it near the human. I'll put more cords into it."

The tall robot followed _her_ command and set down a small robot similar to Orange's shape. Only that it had four legs and a dim red eye. I struggled to get free but as soon as I moved, I felt a painful eletrical current run through my body.

"Listen Lunatic," the robot on the intercom said harshly like she was scolding a child, "we can this the hard way or the easy way. And if I were in your place, I'd go for the easy way, knowing that it wouldn't result in death."

I growled in response to her, "I hate you."

Then the zap hit me again, only stronger this time. I screamed in pain and hung my head.

She tsked and said coldly, "we get it, little lunatic. You love the electrical shocks. But can we please proceed with the mobile turret project?"

I didn't respond. Those currents wore me out and now I felt numb all over. I waited for the pain to come even worse than before. It did come, and it came in waves. I groaned whenever it washed upon me, and I felt my life slowly seeping away. I heard Orange chirp and mutter in worry. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my shoulder.

God, please, just let this pain end soon.

_**OC Form**_

Robot type:

Name:

Personality:

Eye Color:

Gender:

History:

Antagonist or Protagonist:

Job:

Other:


	2. The Chamber

Chapter 2: The Chamber

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

I moaned in pain and opened my eye. Wait, _eye?_ Just one eye? At least the pain is gone. But now I feel shorter, less alive.

"I'm a little numb but I'm alright." I whispered. I realized I had no mouth at all. How am I talking right now then? I looked around and my gaze froze on the girl lying dead on the bed strapped down. Her head was limp on her shoulder.

That was me; Alice.

I now had four legs and a pearly white oval body. I looked up and stared at the two robots. Weren't they chirping a moment ago? Why can I understand them now?

"It's a success. The lunatic's offspring is now a mobile turret."

"Do you know her?" I asked Orange.

Orange blinked and said, "she's the Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. But we just call her GLaDOS." Orange pointed to herself and continued, "my name is P-Body. My companion here is ATLAS." She pointed to Blue and he waved a hand.

ATLAS stepped forward and asked me politely, "what's your name?"

"I'm Al-"

"Oh no," the voice purred, "you're not 'Alice' anymore. You're a turret. The first walking, human turret to be bluntly honest. How about we call you marshmellow? Or Lunatic? Or maybe an Armed Lethal in Cased Emancipator."

"That still spells ALiCE." I pointed out hotly.

"Doesn't matter, little lunatic. Now, I need to get back to testing these humans. Maybe you can test with them too."

After a minutes silence, ATLAS looked at me and muttered, "you're a mobile turret now, ALiCE."

I looked down at my spindly four legs. I moved one forward and I slipped and fell onto the floor. "I don't feel mobile." I growled attempting to get back up.

P-body grabbed me and set me back up carefully. Then she patiently waited for me to take another step. I did so again but this time I moved two at once instead of one, and I moved a little. I felt a little wobbly but at least I moved!

"Keep going." Urged ATLAS softly.

I moved again and laughed when I finally understood how to control this new body. I scrambled around the room and looked around at all the machines. This was actually pretty cool once you understood it.

I heard GLaDOS's voice again over the intercom in our room. "Oh, well. Another human died. This time bled to death from blood loss shot by several turrets at once. What a shame, he was actually making progress. I was almost afraid he's make it to my chamber where he'd attempt to murder me so much like ALiCE's mother has done." She seemed to sighed then said in a more sickly positive tone, "anyway, Orange, Blue, take this mobile turret to the testing track with the first interaction with turrets. She'll fit in nicely there."

I heard a silent voice urging me to wake up; that someone's coming. Right around the corner.

I moaned and opened my eye. Then I looked around and found myself in a strange place. There were even more turrets at my side. But they all had only three jet black legs.

"Who're you?" I asked a perfectly white turret next to me, not really caring who answered.

"I'm MODEL:2-0-6-3-2-7."

"...How about I just call you Robert?"

If the turret had shoulders, it'd probably be shrugging. "That's alright. Anyway, you're name is?"

"I'm ALiCE."

"That's a strange name for a turret." Rob said glancing his red optic at me.

I rolled mine and shuffled my spindly legs, "so is 2-0...6-8... whatever."

"Are you defective? That's a perfectly normal name." Then Rob's gaze drifted down to my legs. I would be blushing tomato red if I could. "Why do you have four legs?"

"I... I'm a mobile turret project I guess."

"Your voice sounds a lot different too. Like a human."

_"Can you both shut up? A testing subject is about to enter. We don't need _another _bad online review. But I don't see how they could even post a review if they're dead. Huh."_

I looked around. That was a strange voice. I've never heard it before. It didn't sound like a turret or a robot. More like another human, but tinged with a tinny sound, making it robotic.

Rob shut up beside me and I twisted myself around to the door to see a tall thin man in an orange jumpsuit.

"What do we do?" I whispered mostly to myself.

It wasn't Rob who replied, it was a different turret; "we kill it."

I would let my eyes get wide if they could've. Kill it? I-I can't kill a human!

The man walked forward slowly not seeing the turrets just around the corner. Then Rob's light went on and looked around slowly. _"Search mode; activated."_

I blinked, watching in horror as the man stepped forward again, still not noticing the turrets. If Rob could smirk, I swear he would've at that moment. The man turned around and then a loud clatter and a sickening thud followed.

A hundred times.

Rob had unsheathed his machine guns and shot the man in the chest repeatedly. Blood trickled down his chest and staining his orange jumpsuit. The man slumped down face-first onto the ground and spluttered a last few inchoherant words. He died.

_"Pity he had to die."_ Said a cold voice. I turned around slowly and saw a pink eye in the darkness of the shafts. It came out. It was a metal ball on a rail and it's iris was a baby pink edged with a more fierce shade of pink. "He didn't get very far though. So I guess it wouldn't have been worth it." The sphere blinked. Then looked down at me. Glancing at my four legs. Then looked back at my glowing red eye. "Oh... hello. Are you the four legged turret project?"

"Y-yes... my name is ALiCE."

"Well then," the core continued, "I am a Sphere-Carer Protocal Core. But they all just call me Susan." She looked around, "have you seen Davis anywhere? She's the care-taker for the turrets."

"I do not know." Muttered Rob awkwardly, "last time I have heard of her was when she was with that oracle weirdo in GLaDOS's chamber."

"Great." Susan muttered, "if Davis is dead then it'll be my fault. I've got to manage _all _the corrupt cores and _all _the functional cores."

I shuffled my legs nervously, "you sound stressed."

She blinked her pink eye. "Why wouldn't I be? I could be thrown into Android Hell. I'm terrified of that place. I was near there as well. _She _calls it the incinerator, _we _call it hell."

"Is it scary?" I asked suddenly a little fearful of Susan.

"I think Davis was _born_ there she's so evil. Then again, a robot is never technically born, but is created. Anyway, all cores, evil or not, I must take care of them. But your question about it being scary?" Susan's voice faltered a little, "yeah, it's scary. I looked into the window... and saw cores, turrets, cubes..."

"What's it like?" I pressed, letting my overly curiousity get the best of me.

"Fire. Embers. Flames. Coal. Metal. Everything you think an android hell would need. The room is so hot and firey, I can't be next to the door without getting burned up. It's basically a giant furnace."

I was about to ask her something else but she interupted me, "I should be going. Keep an eye out for Davis for me, alright? She's got a red optic. Looks a lot like a turret's."

Then Susan zoomed off on the management rail. I sighed and looked at the ground. Will I ever escape this place?

**Author's Note: By the way, still accepting OCs! :D**


	3. The Escape

**Chapter Three: The Rescue**

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank Fushme and AzureAngel14 for their OCs! They're totally amazing and fun to work with! Thank you! *Hands black forest cakes to Fushme and AzureAngel14* So guys, if you want a black foret cake (portal cake :3), you might wanna submit your OC...**

I wanted to cry when I shot a young girl, no more than 17 years old. Rob congradulated me, but I ignored him. I waited boredly for the next test subject. And everytime one did come in, I'd flinch when I shot them. So I let Rob and the others do most of the shooting. But sometimes I hear an annoying little buzz in my head saying,

_"Hey, no slacking off."_

I wasn't GLaDOS, and this voice did sound a little like a turret. I asked Rob about it, and he said that it's Davis talking to me. I felt a little scared, but Susan seemed a little exited about it. At nighttime when GLaDOS shut herself down to recharge, but she'd still keep the sercurity cameras on so that she could see us in her sleep. Susan asked me if I could hear anything else from Davis.

"Well," I started a little slowly, "she sounded like a turret, but she was much more mean and fierce. I think she doesn't know that I have four legs. But she sounds a little quiet. Like she's scared and alone. Her voice is overlapped with strict rules, but I can tell she's actually really scared."

Susan glowered at this. "That's not good. I mean, it's good that she's at least alive, but she could be in old Aperture for all I know."

"I know you feel sort of responsible for her." I said carefully, "maybe I can try to talk to her."

"I've tried. But it's like her text response system has been stripped." Her pink eye glowed a little brighter in the darkness, "maybe GLaDOS is punishing her for something? I mean, all she did was keep a single defective turret alive. We all called that weirdo Oracle. God, he was weird. He'd mumble crap about Prometheus and fire. Something about birds as well?"

I shuffled my spider legs, "Davis'll turn up. We better shut down and recharge for the night."

Susan's light dimmed. Then she said sheepishly, "I can't sleep. I got to patrol Aperture and make sure all the cores are in line." She snorted and growled, "I sure did a great job Wheatley. Why couldn't I keep my eye on that little twerp?"

"I'd like to sleep." I mumbled softly, "maybe we can continue this conversantional rant in the morning?"

Susan seemed a little reluctant to go, but she nodded and crept down her management rail into another place somewhere deep in Aperture. I sighed, and closing my eye, and mentally turning off the operational button, I muttered quietly, "shutting down."

I felt my eye shoot open when a claw grasped my body. I gasped and waved my legs around frantically. I looked up and saw a blue light. It stared straight ahead, and a claw from underneath it was grasping me.

"Help!" I cried trying to wake up the other turrets in vain attempt, "w-wake up!"

"Shush," muttered a female voice as the light glew a little bit, "don't wake them up if you want to escape."

I remained silent, suddenly afraid. What is this robot's definition of 'rescue'?

We zoomed down in the darkness, farther and farther into nothingness. Then it stopped. And dropped me. I screamed and groaned in artificial pain. I looked up and saw the blue optic getting dimmer. Sparks were shooting out of her head and the claw hung limply.

_"What's going on in there?"_ It was GLaDOS. I forgot that she could see everything. I got up on my four legs and looked around for a camera. I didn't see any, but I responded loud and clear.

"I don't know, this nutjob was trying to kidnap me and-"

"Let's go!"

I looked back up and saw the eye has stop sparking. The robot has short circuited. But GLaDOS turned on the lights in the room. I looked to see a core on a mangement rail and her eye was several colors of blue, all fitting together like jigsaw pieces. The middle part of the eye was pure white.

_"You should be in the Companion Cube warehouse, Marshmallow."_ Hissed GLaDOS.

"Um, no thanks!" Cried the core a little happily before picking me up again. Then she whispered to me, "I'll take you away from her. There's a place in old Aperture where you would be most likely safe. She won't reach us back there."

"And where would that be?" I asked going along with her plan.

She didn't hesitate to answer, she was quick and precise, "the Neurotoxin Generator. She controls it, but she can't _see_ back there. Wheatley and that lady a while back sabatoged her Neurotoxin and turret production line. You have to trust me, okay?"

I didn't say anything. Why should I trust this unknown robot? However, she seemed a little ticked at GLaDOS for no apparent reason, like there was a long history between them. But if there were a history, GLaDOS didn't show any signs that she's know anything."

As I zoomed down the corriders and gasped at the sharp turns, GLaDOS repeatedly tried to kill us. She placed down turrets on both sides of hallways and shot at the core only, not me. I heard her hiss in pain but keep going.

I screamed when the rail took an unexpected turn. Suddenly, me and the core was heading to a firey area. The core looked terrified. She immediatly turned around and got herself back on track. Why did GLaDOS want her dead?

I saw smashey-spike-plate things on top of us. But right below us was a bottomless pit. The spike plate went straight down to kill us but the robot quickly went backwards, watching the plate smash down into nothing. As soon as it started rising again, we were flying back down the rail.

_"I'll kill you, ALiCE. I promise that."_ Said GLaDOS before we went safely through the door and back down the hallway. Now we were going slowly.

The core was panting, and I could tell that huge speeding race must've took away some of her battery power. She slowly lowered me down onto the ground and stared at the paintings around us. She seemed casual about the paintings, but I was in marvel at them. They were beautifully constructed pieces of artwork on the panals around us, and one depicted a woman with tied up black hair holding desperately onto a core. On the other side of a portal, was outer space and they were all being sucked in.

I slowly walked up to it. Is this my mom?

"C-CaSSy."

I twsited around to see the core still panting.

"My name is CaSSy." She repeated. "It stands for Companionship and Selflessness System. I take care of the companion cubes." She gazed at the pictures then at me, "I guess you're ALiCE. Because the big mean robot, uh, called you that."

I nodded, well, at least as close as a turret could get to a nod. I shuffled my legs then asked, "was she trying to kill you or me?"

"Me, I guess. I've been trying to evade her for a while. She's told me to burn all the companion cubes a while back. But when they started crying in fear, I refused to. Then she remarked that I'm just like Caroline." CaSSy looked back at the wall, "I don't know how she knows about Caroline. Or how they picked _her_ over me to house Caroline."

I blinked. "Who's Caroline?"

CaSSy looked directly at me. "Oh, wow, you don't know her?"

I shook my oval shaped body.

"Alright then." She said, "I'll explain. She basically _is _GLaDOS. Well, I mean, I'm sort of part of Caroline as well. You see, Caroline was the wife of Cave Johnson, old CEO of Aperture. Ancient, really. When Cave died, his last wishes were to have Caroline put into a computer so that she could run Aperture. Well, they forced her into doing it. They put her into you-know-who." She blinked and her light dimmed, "I was one of GLaDOS's systems. I was meant to help protect hackers into getting into the database. But since _she_ was also a hacker herself... that doesn't work too well for me."

"What'd she do then?" I asked getting curious.

CaSSy growled and said angrily, "she corrupted me. They saw me as another error but they didn't want to get rid of an entire hard-to-achieve AI. AI's cost a lot to build. Anyway, after they took me out of her system and put me into a core, they memory wiped GLaDOS of the events she's had with me. But since she's screwed with my programs, I have to try my best not to short-circuit."

"Is that how you stopped eariler?" I asked.

She lowered herself on the rail and nodded. She yawned and she closed her shutters just a little bit, "I'm really tired. We can recharge now."

"Um, before you sleep..."

She looked back at me.

"Why did you save me from that chamber? And why me?"

She didn't make eye contact with me. "Well, we all knew that GLaDOS was considering putting a human mind into a turret to see how it'd go. I knew you were human, it's not a big deal, most of us were human a long time ago. But to think she'd go far enough to put an entire mental capacity into a turret..."

She yawned again. "Let's go to sleep, okay? Maybe if we're lucky, Susan won't text me in the morning. I tried to shut her out, but she's an admin. Pretty high rank to be honest. I wonder if we'll stumble onto Davis down here. We'll work out our plans in the morning." Then she closed her eye and shut herself down for the night. I leaned against the wall and did the same, letting the dreamless, cold sleep take over my system.


	4. The Other Moron

**Chapter Four: The Other Moron**

"Come on, ALiCE, let's get moving. We can't waste any time."

I woke up to the sound of CaSSy's voice. I stretched my legs and looked at her jigsaw blue eye.

"It's Susan," CaSSy explained quickly rising herself up the rail, "Susan's just texted me asking where the hell I am. I said nowhere important. But that must've triggered a response in her. I have a sick feeling that she's sending out patrols to hunt us down. If anything, we should go deeper." Then she blinked. "I'm wondering if Davis has been outcasted as well. Anyway, you can carry yourself. You got four legs, you can walk."

I nodded and took several steps forward, reluctant to leave the painted room. But I followed CaSSy out of the room and onto a catwalk. I growled in annoyance as my needle-like legs slipped through the holes in the grate occasionally.

"Can she see us back here?" I asked CaSSy.

"I don't think so. There'd be no real reason to try and reach back here. She was just designed for maitenance and testing." Then CaSSy had a dreamy look in her eye and she slowed down a little. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to be in charge of the entire facility. You could test everyone, control everything. It's sort of free, don't you think?"

"I've never wanted to be in charge of something." I admitted to her, "I've always wanted to just stay on the sidelines, in the shadows, you know? Especially since the combine soldiers."

"Soldiers?" CaSSy quired almost stopping entirely, "what has happened to the outside world?"

"A lot." I sighed. "I don't like to talk about it. Can we please keep going?"

There was an awkward silence before CaSSy asked me, "can't you sing?"

Now, that question made the whole thing even more awkward and weird. "Why would I want to sing?"

"I-I don't know. Turrets just usually are able to sing."

I didn't say anything. I'm not going to sing, not in a million years. The silence befell us again. I couldn't help it, I did want to sing, just a little bit. So I hummed a song I knew really well. CaSSy looked at me and listened. My voice gradually got louder and eventually sounded like a real turret's; _"It's like forgetting,_

_ "The words to your favorite song._

_ "You can't believe it._

_ "You were always singing along._

_ "It was so easy._

_ "And the words so sweet._

_ "You can't remember._

_ "You try to feel, the, beat."_

The halls echoed with an eerie silence reflecting my mood. I loved this song, and CaSSy probably never heard it in her life. I know my singing probably didn't sound very good. So I just ended it to quit her torture. Then she stopped altogether. CaSSy was frozen in the tracks, but no sparks were shooting out of her head.

"CaSSy? What is it?"

CaSSy seemed to shake her head disbelievingly. Then she sighed and continued gliding along the rail.

"What was it?"

"A text."

"From who?"

"Davis."

I stopped walked. Davis? Davis texted CaSSy? That didn't sound right.

"Well, what'd she say then?" I pressed on.

CaSSy didn't look at me. "She said that she's trapped. She's trapped in a room where the robots keep screaming at her. I don't know where that is though. I know that the robot screamer room is supposed to be some kind of punishment from GLaDOS, but Davis has always stuck to her own strict set of rules, never breaking them. Why would she deserve a punishment?"

"Dunno." I admitted. "Would Susan know?"

CaSSy sighed and then said in a low voice, "no one in the entire facility except for _her_ know where that room is." I had a sick feeling that I know who this _'her' _was.

"Can't we just keep going?" I asked, "we might stumble upon her."

"Y-yeah." Then we were moving again in the darkness. CaSSy turned on her multicolored light and continued as if the darkness didn't exsist.

* * *

We explored a large testing track with a giant shattered moniter near the ceiling that could easily be destroyed by jumping onto the aerial faith plate nearby. I stumbled back when I heard a loud _clang_ echo through the room. I stood close to CaSSy's management rail and she narowed her shutters towards the noise.

I heard another clang. Then it stopped altogether.

I took a deep breath and said in a hight pitched voice, "h-hello? Is anyone there?"

Then I heard an annoyed male's voice, "another bloody turret?" Then a ATLAS looking creature stepped out from around a corner. But his eye was hazel, and looked like I could just tear off his core-like head from his body. Which of course, I could if I had hands.

"Get away you, bloody turret!" He said in a slight british accent, "you want to kill me, eh? Well, you can just TRY!"

"I-I won't hurt you!" I called out. I looked up to CaSSy and she didn't say anything.

The other hazel-eyed robot hesitated. Then he asked in a quiter tone, "have you seen my uncle?"

I shook my head. "I promise I won't riddle you with bullets. I'm different, I swear!"

"She wouldn't hurt a fly." Comforted CaSSy. "Now, stop making crazy assumptions that she'll get you."

The robot stayed still for a moment, then he slowly approached me and CaSSy. He blinked and reluctantly held out a robotic hand. I reached my black forleg awkwardly and shook it.

"I'm Andrew." He said in a relaxed way. "You two?"

"I'm CaSSy." Introduced my core friend.

I stepped back a little and mumbled, "ALiCE."

CaSSy glided for a small length before looking back at Andrew. "What's your function?" She asked.

Andrew sat down and made a yawning noise. "Odd jobs. I go around installing cameras and setting up those moniters saying what testing room number it is. Those are pains. I used to work for my uncle. But then one day he just disappeared when GLaDOS took control of the facility again."

"And who might your uncle be?" I asked.

He made his shutters look like he was smiling. "Wheatley. I set up his moniters with pride. But that lunatic had to destroy them! All eight of them! I was furious with her."

"Maybe you shouldn't have set them up in easily accessable places, moron." Muttered CaSSy, clearly showing that she did not like Andrew in any way.

Andrew narrowed his optic. Then he growled and tackled her, yanking her right off the rail. CaSSy shreiked as Andrew pushed her onto the ground.

"Take that back!"

"Idiot." She breathed.

Andrew shoved her face farther into the ground and I gasped when I heard CaSSy's screen begin to crack. I threw myself at Andrew in anger and protection for my friend. But he threw me off easily.

Want me to make this hard? We can make it hard.

I immediatly activated my tiny machine guns.

"Target aquired." I hissed at Andrew. But it was too late. As soon as he turned around, I aimed for his legs and he stumbled down right next to CaSSy. I stepped forward and aimed my guns right in his optic. Then I said to him in a cocky tone, "moron."

"Y-you!" He flailed his little handlebars on the top of his body. He groaned in frusteration. "I can't believe you just _broke_ my body! I tumbled out and now I'm stuck lying on the floor! Yeah! Blame the bloody m-moron!"

"You're not stupid." I said wanting to roll my eye, "you just some anger management issues."

"Don't antagonize him, ALiCE." Said CaSSy as sparks shot out of her eye. "I just need some repairs. There's no way we're going to try and bring Andrew with us. He's too crazy. But Rattman isn't that much better either. I know he could repair me, but he's been in the relaxation center for too many years. He's probably dead by now to be totally honest."

"No! No, I'm sorry. I just hate it when people call me a moron." Andrew huffed as his hazel eye grew a little dimmer, "I seriously apoligize."

CaSSy didn't respond to him. Instead, she spoke to me, "unfortunatly, you don't have any arms, so we can't move. And since dimwit right here shoved me off my rail and broke my screen, we can't go anywhere at all until either Susan comes to the rescue or GLaDOS finds us lying in this chamber and she throws us into Android Hell."

"What about AloNE?" Asked Andrew glancing at CaSSy, "he's a gentle giant and his main function is to save lost cores."

"Excuse me," said a deep british voice that sounded like a sweet and kind gentleman, "but are you talking about me?"

I turned around and saw a huge shadow overlap the two cores and myself. I looked up at the giant robot that stood in front of me.

Then I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

**Haha! Cliffhanger! I'm such a bad person. :) Anyway, thanks Alex for giving me the OC of Andrew. *Hands Alex a portal gun then looks at everyone else* If you guys want some awesome suprises like these three, you should probably submit and review.**

**Review, review, review! :D**


	5. The Lonely

**Chapter 5: The Lonely**

**Author's Note: This will be the only exeption for an human shaped nonprevious Aperture invention. It was for my brother... okay? -_-**

"D-don't be afraid!" Gasped the robot.

I stared in fear at the monsterous creature as he leaned a huge claw forward. I screamed again and he backed away. His head was a normal sphere with two oval shaped shadowy eyes. Below his head was a large turret-shaped body and he had long arms with giant claws fuzed together with electricity. He blinked. "I'm s-sorry. I just want to take you back."

"Take... us back?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, sorry," the robot said dipping his head, "I'm AloNE. AloNE is my name, so don't be confused. It stands for Always looking out Near Emancipation. You know? Since emancipation means to set free. I can't let any wandering cores be 'set free' by GLaDOS's terms." He tipped his head. "There's no real need for me to know your names, is there? Well, I don't need to know the four legged turret's name. Just the two cores."

"CaSSy." Said CaSSy not making eye contact. She and I both knew that if AloNE took us back to GLaDOS, she'll kill both me and the blue-eyed core!

"I'm Andrew." Greeted the hazel-eyed core.

AloNE nodded. "You two can't move I see. I suppose Andrew assulted you and that threw both of you off the rails?"

"Close enough." Andrew growled in annoyance.

As soon as Andrew said that, AloNE picked up CaSSy in his left hand and Andrew in his right. Then he tromped off to the exit with me skittishly following. We entered the elevator and he must've entered something in the command box to make us go up. But the higher I got, the more fearful I became. Andrew just glared at me and I realized what I needed to do to escape.

I brought out my guns and aimed right for AloNE's head. I flinched and said loudly, "target aquired." Then it all was a blur. In a flurry of bullets, I repeatedly shot AloNE's head. But no matter how many times I shot him, the bullets would ricoche right off of him. He looked down at me and his shutters made him look like he was frowning.

"Are you trying to kill a lonely robot?" He asked a little sadly, "I am just trying to help."

"You're bringing us to _her_!" I pointed out in anger. I felt my voice crack and have an autotuned edge to it like a real turrets. I raised my leg and covered it where my mouth would be right below my eye. I felt shame wash over me. What is happening to me? Am I becoming a real turret? Shooting innocent beings and talking like one? That made Andrew a little scared of me, because I spoke exactly like one. The words I'd say and how I'd sound.

"Yes, I am bringing you to her." Replied AloNE.

But as soon as he said that, a soft chuckle filled the room. I felt the elevator stop entirely, but not open up. _"Did you really think I'd let you go back, CaSSy and ALiCE? And that other moron, Andrew."_

Andrew growled in anger but GLaDOS continued, _"you have served me well, AloNE, don't take this the wrong way. But this opertunity is just too perfect to miss! And when you fall down, make sure the bird doesn't get you. See? Right there is proof that I care for you. Warning you. Goodbye." _

There was an eerie silence before AloNE attempted to enter the command box and try to continue bringing us up. But as he randomly whispered passwords, he finally sighed and said, "I cannot bring us up."

That's when we fell down like four robots on an elevator plummeting to our sure death.

Everyone around me screamed in horror as we fell down deeper and deeper towards the bowls of Aperture. I flailed my legs in vain attempt to cling to the walls. Andrew's shout of fear pierced my ears and CaSSy shreiked like a little kid trapped in a nightmare. AloNE even screamed, suprisingly.

Falling, falling, falling to our shattering deaths.

* * *

Something sharp and painful was pricking at my eye. I didn't know when I deactivated, but I just did. I opened my eye and screamed when I saw a crow shattering my glass. I honestly didn't want to do this.

"Search mode, activated."

The bird stopped and looked at me while tilting it's demonic evil eyes.

"There you are."

Then it all came in an explosion of blood and feathers. I heard the bird cry out in pain as I machine gunned it's face, chest, and wings. Blood splattered everywhere an all over me. Then the bird fell dead on my body, smearing the crimson liquid all over my casing. I groaned in disgust and shoved it off using my forleg. The bird was slumped down in a puddle of water. I looked down into the water and saw my casing was smudged with dirt and coated in a thin layer of blood. Around me looked like some ancient ruins. Metal was torn apart and wooden beams littered the ground. You could see the dirt and water dripped from who knows where.

"Andrew! CaSSy!" I called out weakly. "A-AloNE!"

"Right here," coughed a weak female voice. I quickly scuttled over to a jigsaw blue-eyed core. Half of her entire optic was shattered and her light was dim. It must've been a rough trip down here for her too. "I-It's so dark." CaSSy spluttered, "I can't see anything. I'm blind, aren't I? Can you see me? What do I look like?"

"Like crap." I confirmed sadly. But also a little relieved she couldn't see the blood all over me. I was about to ask if she's seen Andrew or AloNE but then I remembered she's blind. With my spindly black forleg, I carefully lifted her up using her handle bar, balencing it very precisely. "We'll find Andrew and AloNE. I promise."

CaSSy coughed again, "don't make a promise you can't keep."

I wanted to cry. Where are we? So I cried out as loud as I could, "Andrew! Where the hell are you!?"

"Over here, half-way in the puddle and I think I feel myself short-circuiting so, oh god please hurry!" The panic slowly rose in his voice. I trotted over to a large wooden beam the jutted out of a puddle. But now Andrew wasn't halfway into the water, he was two thirds down!

I gently set down CaSSy on the bank as I reached far out to grasp Andrew's handle. I slowly drug him out and set him next to CaSSy.

"Where is AloNE?" I demanded to Andrew.

"He died."

"He DIED!?"

"Saving us."

"How could he do that?"

"He broke our fall. When your system was no longer able to take the falling pressure, he grabbed all of us and set us in front of him while his back was facing the ground. I would not recommend seeing his remains. It gave me the shivers."

I glared at Andrew. "I should've left you in the puddle." Then I stomped off, searching for the ruins of the gentle giant. GLaDOS tried to kill me and CaSSy, but she ended up killing an innocent robot. CaSSy, Andrew and I hardly survived the fall already. I shuddered to imagine if AloNE didn't bother saving us. Then I saw a glisten of something pearly white. I ran straight to it and gasped. His eyes were slightly closed and his limbs were strewn apart everywhere. His back was split in half and his electrical fuzes were no longer exsistant. I reached a claw forward and touched it to his head. I wanted to cry really badly. He may have tried to bring us to GLaDOS, but he was truely a good giant. He was only doing what he was programmed to.

Now what do we do?

I walked back to Andrew and CaSSy. They were sitting sulkily as CaSSy gazed forward blankly.

"See, told 'ya." Andrew rubbed in. I kicked him a little ways away and sat next to CaSSy.

"Are we trapped down here?" CaSSy asked sadly, "what about the companion cubes? What'll they do without me? They'll freak out!" Then she sighed. "What now?"

"We could just sit here and do nothing." Andrew concluded darkly. "Or one of us could try to text the two testing bots."

"What? How could they help? They side with _her_." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think Andrew's on to something." Said CaSSy, "haven't you noticed them playing sometimes? They could tear each other right out of their bodies. If we could somehow contact them to come down here, they would gladly give us their bodies. Since the reassembly machines can give them new ones. Once we got their bodies, we could maybe ask -_politely_- to throw them into acid or water. Once they're destroyed, the reassembly machines could give them new ones, while Andrew and I keep the previous one!"

"It could work." I agreed. "But how do we contact them?"

Andrew's eye lit up and his shutters made it look like he was smiling, "have GLaDOS _know_ that we're still alive."


	6. The Call

**Chapter 6: The Call**

GLaDOS felt so frusterated. She couldn't take the frusteration. She's never felt this angry before in her entire exsistance. Well, maybe the exception where she has repeatedly tried to delete Caroline with no success. But this is different. She saw Andrew with them. Andrew wasn't supposed to be with them, he was supposed to be giving her information on the combine incedent. But no, he had to join ALiCE and CaSSy.

What was she thinking? GLaDOS going ahead and destroying AloNE with them? It's insane, it wasn't even worth it! Now all she gets are alerts from Susan. Then GLaDOS threw her into the cryogenic refrigeration wing to cool down for a bit.

But what about Davis? What if Susan found out about Oracle and Davis? What if she finds out _why_ GLaDOS was keeping those two weirdos?

GLaDOS made a computerized sigh and she began to search through the cores' profiles. She looked at Davis. Oohh... she's still being alive and tortured. But by now, she's probably tuned out the screams. Maybe GLaDOS could throw her into the incenerator. Totally fitting for a hothead like Davis.

GLaDOS hummed a song while searching through Susan's file. Oh, Susan's just barely alive. Maybe it's about time to check Susan out of the refrigeration wing before her battery dies of extreme cold.

_I'll send Blue and Orage after her..._

_ Later._

She continued humming the song as she browsed casually through AloNE's file, seeing that unfortunatly the gentle giant has been obliterated. That's a little saddening to hear.

Before she could think of anything else tragic, she flipped through another file. She mentally scowled at Wheatley's file. He's still up there in space. Still being tortured for all his wrongdoings. But GLaDOS felt a pinprick of sympathy for the little moron. It wasn't him who went crazy and tried to destory her and Chell, it was the mainframe corrupting him. She began to wonder if she'd ever see that little idiot ever again...

She pushed the thought away and moved on in the files. Then she paused at CaSSy's file. Something is not right. GLaDOS immediatly opened up CaSSy's profile and hissed in anger, the blue-eyed jigsawed core is still functioning. But details say that she's been blinded and cannot see at all. So, AloNE has died and CaSSy has lived!?

GLaDOS angrily flipped to Andrew's file.

He's alive too!

How the hell should this be even technically possible!?

_I better check the little lunatic's file. Just to see if I've killed her._ GLaDOS quickly escaped Andrew's file and she immediatly opened up, '4-leg turret (ALiCE [Armed Lethal in Cased Emancipator])'. GLaDOS nearly screamed in anger seeing that ALiCE is the healthiest of all of them! Apparently the only that has been damaged is her optic. But nothing more, nothing less.

"Blue," started GLaDOS through the intercom trying to keep a calm dememor, "Orange,"

The two robots have made a series of shrill chirps.

"Yes you, killer machines. I will need you two to go out and be killer machines again. There's a few lunatics down in old Aperture needing to be destroyed. But since there's no reassembly machines there, you'll be even more humanlike. Once you die, I will not know, and most likely will carry on in my life. So don't die on me. Understand?"

Orange chirped happily and nodded while Blue was a little more hesitant. But he nodded at last.

"Oh, good." GLaDOS said somewhat happily, "now you'll just need to explode for me, painlessly. Something unhumanlike."

Then Orange and Blue's screams collided as one when GLaDOS mentally hit the self-destruct button. They were taken back to hub as GLaDOS smirked with her optic.

Time for the lunatic's offspring to die.

* * *

"Can we _please_ stop. My casing's getting covered in dirt." Complained Andrew like a little kid.

"No," I groaned angrily, "not... until... we get... to the... catwalk..."

CaSSy glared at Andrew, "and I don't see you doing any heavy lifting, moron."

"Take that BACK!" Andrew yelled waving his handlebar at CaSSy.

I turned around and faced them in disgust, "don't make me turn around and throw you two back into the puddle!"

Then all was silent. Andrew was balanced on my two back legs and CaSSy hanging off my front. I trodded on angrily until we reached a large stone wall. On the ground was littered with signs saying to not continue or turn back. But I just slumped down in front of the wall and set down the two cores. I sighed and closed my optic, ready to get some rest.

"ALiCE?" Asked CaSSy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

"Well, we don't have a moment." Andrew said. I reopened my eye and spotted P-Body and ATLAS coming straight towards us with portal guns in hand.

"ATLAS!" I shouted happily as I scuttled up to him. Then I faced P-Body. "P-Body! How's it going?"

"Bad." Confirmed ATLAS, "GLaDOS just told us to kill you three."

I stepped back and shivered. "Kill us? C-come on, I'm your friend, right? And we need _your_ help! Please!"

P-Body looked at ATLAS then nodded at me. "Why do you need us?"

I blinked and shuffled my legs nervously. "CaSSy and Andrew here can't walk and we need your body frames. We were wondering if we could take yours then have GLaDOS rebuild you new bodies."

"But... she won't know if we've died." Pointed out ATLAS fearfully.

CaSSy blinked her blind blue eye and murmured, "she'll know. You two both have trackers in your head so she'll always know where you are." She waved her handle and sighed.

"B-but she told us-"

"She's lied to you."

ATLAS and P-Body looked at each other then back at CaSSy and Andrew, helplessly lying on the ground. Andrew was gazing at ATLAS sadly. I knew that he was thinking about his old body before I toppled it over with bullets.

"I'll give them my body." Chirped ATLAS. "P-Body, yank me out."

P-Body hesitated before pulling ATLAS out of his old body.

"Toss me into a puddle. I trust the core more than GLaDOS. I will come back. I know I will. If you don't trust her, trust _me_. We always have trusted each other."

"I know but..." P-Body trailed off as she held ATLAS in her hands. She began to tremble. But then she nodded and rolled ATLAS over to a puddle of deep water. She reluctantly killed her own partner as he began to short circuit and die in the water.

_Reassembly machines, operating._

CaSSy formed her shutters to smirk at P-Body blindly. "Told 'ya."

"Want me to get yours?" I offered. P-Body chirped a positive note, signalling me to go ahead and do so. I reached my forleg forward and pushed her oval head out of her skeltonlike body. I slowly rolled her into a puddle sided with ATLAS.

_Reassembly machines, operating._ The announcer's voice echoed again.

I pulled the two bodies over to Andrew and CaSSy. Picking them up in an awkward manner, I placed Andrew into ATLAS's frame. Andrew fit in immediatly. He stretched his newfound legs and picked up CaSSy, stuffing her into P-Body's old frame.

"Let's continue on and find an elevator." I said stepping forward, "Andrew can guide CaSSy. Andrew, do you know these parts very well?"

"Like the back of my hand." Andrew declared proudly as he scooped up CaSSy's hand in his. I caught a strange gleam in Andrew's eye, but I shook it away. Just a malfunction. "We can go this way to the right. I am 100% sure that it's this way."

I followed CaSSy and Andrew blindly, going down several corriders with some stairs on catwalks rising upwards. And I began to wonder silently to myself, _will we ever escape the darkness? And eventually escape the facility itself?_


	7. The Killer

**Chapter 7: The Killer**

**Author's Note: *laughs maniacally* you guys are all so wonderful! Thank you for the supporters. It's just... enough to conquer the world even... :)**

**Erm, I didn't say anything. That was my evil twin. o_o'**

**Anyway, a huge, huge thanks for Secrets of The Moonlit Night and SockWriting for your OCs! *Hands Secrets and SockWriting companion cubes* Hopefully no one will DIE soon... oh, wait, I'm giving to much away. *hides in the dark room but then a flicker of flames go off in the corner* oh... wait...**

**I'm hiding in the incenerator aren't I?**

**Haha... *cough* ignore my rambling.**

**And my screams of pain. Ignore those too.**

A tangerine eye colored robot with an elongated body similar to the testing robots trudged in the darkness of old Aperture, with one of it's hands a deadly machine gun and the other strong grippers to hold down the subject he's meant to kill.

He always hated following her orders, and now she's finally snapped. She's shouted at P-Body and ATLAS and she's nearly tore apart Davis like a defective turret. GLaDOS has finally let Davis go when the turret-keeper revealed everything. But the super computer refused to tell anyone else what Davis has told her. And now GLaDOS has sent her _true_ killer machine to pluck off three robots down in old Aperture.

Ahead in the darkness, he spotted a faint dim glow of a turret's eye. And accompianed by it, was two others. One was hazel and the other was jigsaw blue. The killer machine walked forward with his gun ready to shoot and kill them as commanded. He stepped cautiosly forward and waited for them to come on through towards him. He lowered his brightness settings in his optic and listened to them, and suprisingly, the turret didn't sound like a turret at all. More like...

Like a human. If he knew what one was anyway.

"This way, I swear." The hazel eyed one said frusteratingly.

"You said that three times over as the mashy-spike-plates attempted to kill us." Said a quiet female voice. Then it coughed and then the 'turret' rushed to it.

"CaSSy!? Are you okay? Your voice proccessers-"

"Filled with bloody dirt and water." Coughed the one they called CaSSy, "I feel like crap."

The hazel one didn't say anything. It seemed like these three were trying to survive down here on their own. Or maybe they were trying to escape.

"Halt," the killer buzzed out loudly stepping out from the darkness. He brought his brightness settings back up to 100%. He narrowed his optic and said robotically as GLaDOS taught him to, "state your names."

"Andrew." The hazel eyed core said, his voice laced with fear.

"CaSSy." Spluttered out the jigsaw blue eyed core. Her light flickered on and off and sparks shoot out of her eye. The optic looked shattered and broken and several pieces have fallen out. There's no doubt that she's blind at this point.

"ALiCE." The turret said proudly before bringing out her machine gruns from the sides. "Hurt them and I'll hurt you."

The killer kept his gun aimed at the turret. He noticed that she had four legs instead of normally three. The robot glanced down and saw a laser pointed at the center of his body. He sighed and looked back at the turret. Her optic was narrowed angrily.

"Go on, shoot them, I dare you to." ALiCE growled. The killer lowered his gun and felt coding flow through his head. GLaDOS teachings suddenly seemed distant and just a little too far to grasp. He felt his decision making proccessers open up and that made him just a little less technical. ALiCE looked quizzically at the killer.

"I'm 89-D. You can call me D." He said warmly. Then his expression got cold again. "GLaDOS wants you all dead. I've heard her mutter to herself that she's going to throw all her robots that have turned against her into Android Hell."

ALiCE stepped forward to D. "Let me guess, you're supposed to kill us too."

"Well, yeah." D shrugged. "Any robot that comes across you is demanded to kill you. All three of you."

Andrew held CaSSy's hand more loosely. D have a feeling that those two hated each other. Like he wanted her to die.

D looked back at the helpless robots. They were all smudged with dirt and their lights were dimming. But suddenly D didn't really care if he was going to be thrown into Android Hell. He just wanted to help these poor creatures. He stepped forward and picked up the turret. ALiCE shivered a little but then didn't move, as if she felt relieved to have someone pick her up.

D carried her as Andrew held CaSSy's hand. Andrew rushed forward then laughed hesitantly. "W-Where are you guys going? Should we really be going this way?"

"Why shouldn't we? It's the right way. If you wanted to get back _up_ I mean."

Andrew glared at the killer, but didn't say anything. D guided them safely down the catwalk to another elevator. ALiCE muttered softly to herself as she slowly lulled herself to sleep. She felt so cold and hard.

As the elevator brought us up ALiCE murmered in her atificial sleep.

[ALiCE's POV]

I knew he was a killer. I saw that he was a murderer as soon as I spotted his insane orange -almost yellow- eye. His blood covered gun with nasty splatters. I must admit, I probably looked like a killer myself with my white casing splotched with thin drippy bird blood and faint traces of human blood. My black legs had silver scratches and dents all over them at this point.

But D carried me like I was a delicate piece of glass. That gives me a clue that I looked worse than how I actually felt. In my mind, D was just another mystery to find out, another past to be solved.

"I'll take you all to Cora." Said D softly, "you all are battered up pretty badly."

I let myself drift off into darkness as they spoke. The darkness lasted for a long time as he carried me as CaSSy and Andrew trudged on behind us. Eventually, I felt myself being set down on a table. I moaned in pain and opened my eye to see a core hung up on the ceiling and several claws surrounded her. Their pincerlike qualities brought back some nasty memories to my mind. The core's eye looked very peculiar. It was white ringed with red and a blue center. She looked across my body and poked her claws at me. One claw had a soft and somewhat moist sponge. It came down and slowly rubbed all over my casing, cleaning away the dirt and blood.

The other claw prodded at my dents and scratches as it filled them with a black or white polish or it tried to painfully ding out the dents. I winced in pain whenever it tried to hit them out. The sponge finally came off and I saw that it was a disgusting shade of reddish brown, no longer being a light yellow. It set the sponge down on the side of the table and slowly lifted it's claws off of me.

"You are fully operational now, four legs." A bubbly voice said. I realized it was the red, white, and blue-eyed core. It's shutters formed a smile. The claws lifted me up on my legs and set me down on the ground. "I'll get the jigsaw core now." It hummed as it got to work on CaSSy, entirely removing her old eye. CaSSy screamed in pain as it was torn out and Andrew placed his hands on his sound proccessers to block out the horrifying screams.

"Relax, companion sphere." It sang to CaSSy, "I'll get you an even better optic! Ooohhh... how about a sky blue silver? It'll look so lovely!"

"I want... my-" CaSSy spluttered out painfully, "m-my old optic. My jigsawed optic."

"Oh, erm, well then, a jigsaw eye you shall get then." The core summoned one of her arms to a large rack on the side of the room with many different colored optics. About two or three were jigsawed like CaSSy's. The claw snatched up a blue one, just slightly different from CaSSy's old one.

It lowered the optic until it hovered over CaSSy's empty shell-case. It connected certain wires dangling off the eye and then snapped it onto CaSSy's face.

"Close your shutters, companion shere." The peculiar core said while humming, "see if you got full control."

CaSSy did so and then she squealed in joy. "I can see! ALiCE, Andrew; I can _see_ again!" She laughed and looked around the room excitedly. "Oh lord, this is bloody amazing!"

The core above her giggled. "Of course you can see now, companion sphere." Then it glanced at Andrew and D, "you two look pretty fine. Maybe a few dings and scratches but you're fine. Oh, but the second moron looks pretty muddy. I'll clean that off."

Andrew wriggled around as a claw rubbed a brand new sponge all over his casing. Then she looked at D. "How'd you find them, killer?"

"Another simple mission sent out by GLaDOS." D said a little sadly, "but they were too beaten up. I took pity on them."

"You always take pity on them." Said the core rolling her eye as she took away the sponge from Andrew. "But that's also a nice thing. So what now?"

"What's your name?" I blurted out at the strange looking core. She looked over at me and then blinked.

"Well," she started, "my name's Cora. I'm a medical core. I repair broken robots strictly. But I'm not in charge of P-Body and ATLAS. That's GLaDOS's department."

"You sound a little disappointed about that." Replied CaSSy while D put her back into P-Body's old frame.

Cora sighed. "I am. Just a little. I feel like sometimes she doesn't trust me." Then Cora turned to face D, "so, where's this strange trio heading to?"

Andrew was gazing at the optics leaned up against the wall. Then he glanced back at us and then said, "I guess we're trying to just get away from Susan."

"We've... never really clarified to each other where we were trying to get to." I realized mostly talking to myself. "I've always wanted to escape."

CaSSy twitched her arm and looked up at Cora. "I've always wanted to find Davis."

"And I just happened to bump into you two while fixing up my uncle's old chambers." Grumbled Andrew. Then he sighed. "But then again, I was sent down tumbling to old Aperture as well."

D leaned down to my height. "I thought you would be a leader, ALiCE. Do you really have an objective in your mind about where to head to?"

I blinked and looked down at my spiderlike legs. I sighed and if I were human right now, I would blushing like crazy. I looked back up at D. He was gazing quizzically at me with that warm and gentle tangerine colored eye. I mean, I must admit, it would be pretty cruel and selfish to escape and leave Davis in pain or GLaDOS still hunting down CaSSy. I twitched my back leg and answered in a quiet -and not so confident- voice.

"We'll go find Davis." I sad carefully, "then try to shut down that tyrant running the hellhole we call Aperture."


	8. The Deal

**Chapter 8: The Deal**

**Author's Note: I've decided to explore a little more POVs as you can see. And it does get a little confusing. So lemme flag somethin' up before I continue these chapters; the chapters that are NOT in ALiCE's perspective will be in third person. The Chapters that ARE in ALiCE's perspective WILL be in first person? Does that make sense? Any sense at all?**

**Probably not.**

**By the way, still burning in the incenerator. Still, ah, burning. Waiting for someone to save me. :I**

**Ow... ow... fire...**

**It burns.**

[Andrew's POV]

Andrew guided D, CaSSy, and ALiCE down the corridor. He had to kill them. He just had to. If ATLAS, P-Body, or 89-D didn't have the hearts to do so, he'll have to kill them. All of them. Then GLaDOS will never throw him into Android Hell. He can kill them. As soon as he can maybe take them to an area with some gels them he could maybe somehow rig it so that they could fall into those acid pits. So devious, such a devious plan.

Andrew knew it'd work so perfectly. He knew so well he could laugh like some maniac.

_But you're a moron, just like Wheatley._ Nagged a tiny little voice in the back of Andrew's mind. Andrew waved it away, ignoring it like usual. They burst upon an old testing track with various gels. D immediatly headed to one of the panels and attempted to open it up. But Andrew rushed up to D and stopped him.

"Come on, D! Lighten up! We could have fun with this test you know?"

"Yeah but for one thing, we got no portal gun. Two, we could die."

"But-"

"Shut up, Andrew." Snapped CaSSy, "I'd listen to D if I were you!"

"'I'd listen to D if I were you'." Mimicked Adrew in a high-pitched voice rolling his eye. CaSSy shut up after that. Andrew couldn't wait to kill off CaSSy first. She'll be the first to go. Then D will be gone after her. And in the end, he'll get rid of that bothersome turret.

GLaDOS will be so proud...

Andrew knew she would.

"Hey guys! Look how far below that is!" Shouted ALiCE leaning over the edge looking at the giant lake of acid goo. CaSSy and D ran over to her and peered over the edge. Andrew stayed back, knowing this would be a perfect time to just go all out and kill CaSSy.

"That's pretty far." Observed D nodding.

Andrew took a step forward as his hands began to shake. Can he do it? Can he really kill her?

Yes, of course he can.

He walked a little closer and narrowed his optic. Then he took a final step, and he reached his hands forward to push her but as soon as he was about to touch her cold casing, CaSSy turned around and said, "hey Andrew can you see-"

But she was cut short when Andrew just shoved her into the pool. CaSSy screamed and D darted forward to grab her hand. He strained with her weight and immediatly the turret next to him narrowed her eye to a tiny slit at Andrew.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Snarled ALiCE aiming her guns at him, "trying to kill CaSSy? You're insane, you're a moron!"

Andrew felt his head whirring. His uncle was called moron so many times before he was cast out into space. The harsh memories returned when GLaDOS announced to Andrew, calling him, 'a second moron'. Andrew felt bitter resentment boil up inside of his and clogging his proccessers like some dirt or water that messed with his thinking. He then lunged at ALiCE as he screamed, "I! AM NOT! A MORON!"

ALiCE seemed ready for it though. She quickly machine gunned Andrew's face and he felt hundreds of bullets quickly pierce and shatter his lens. He shreiked in pain and stumbled back, clutching his eye in pain. He leaned down low and ALiCE was breathing heavily like she was still a human.

"Try again, idiot!" Shouted ALiCE while D dragged CaSSy back up. They were all facing Andrew with hatred and anger seething in their eyes now. Now they know who to be against. That they have a second enemy to deal with. Maybe a third if you counted Susan.

White spots dotted Andrew's hazel eye now where the bullets shattered the screen. He felt a spark shoot out of his head but he didn't care.

"Get away from here," growled CaSSy getting up in Andrew's face, "you can go die in a hole. I hope GLaDOS _does_ throw you in Android Hell. You deserve it. I had a sneaking suspicion you were trying to kill us the whole time as you guided us through the facility. I just knew it."

Andrew laughed eerily and his eye was gleaming with an ominous light, "oh, she won't throw me in there. Just a little secret between us." Then Andrew continued to chuckle like a maniac, "this'll be so much fun! I-I know it will!" Then his shutters lifted up a little and he leaped into the goo down below them, knowing that GLaDOS will reassemble him and bring Andrew to her. As soon as he hit the nasty acid, he felt his cords and body melt and wither away. He felt even more sparks shoot out of his head before sending out a few last burbles.

* * *

"Wake up, other moron." Said a loud and seething voice.

Andrew's eye shot open and he realized he was in a small glass box and just right outside of it, was the amazing supercomputer goddess of Aperture Labratories; GLaDOS.

"Why would you throw yourself into the acid goo like Orange or Blue?" She quired.

Andrew grinned and he said happily, "I know where they are headed. The ones you want dead."

"Do you know? So then state in within four seconds before I cast you outside of this facility like the freak show you are."

"Of course. ALiCE, CaSSy, and 89-D-"

"89-D has turned against me?" GLaDOS asked him. "How could he? I specifically told him to hunt you three down."

Andrew sat down in the little glass room as her gaze penetrated his very fiberous being. He shuddered. "Anyway, ALiCE, CaSSy, and 89-D are heading out to find Davis in old Aperture."

GLaDOS chuckled ominously and said, "that is incredibly stupid. Especially since I have let Davis out of her imprisonment. She's told me everything that happened."

"What was it? What has she told you?" Asked Andrew getting closer to the glass, "I want to know, please!"

"It's none of your business, moron." She answered. "But at least you've tried to kill them. Maybe I'll spare you the incenerator."

"Can we strike a deal?" Andrew questioned as he fiddled with his hands nervously, _his_ hands. Not ATLAS's anymore. Now it's the body he fits perfectly in. "Like, perhaps a d-deal where if I kill them you can bring my uncle back down to Aperture?"

"I do hate them." Admitted GLaDOS reluctantly, "yet I also hate that idiot core stuck up there in space. However, my grudge for ALiCE is stronger than that moron will ever be. Deal."

Andrew laughed in relief and then sat down. "Could you bring Wheatley back beforehand?"

GLaDOS laughed in return and for a second Andrew thought she might actually say yes, but then he made her optic smile and she said coldly while smiling, "no."


End file.
